


Science Project

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Crisis catch and carry, Gen, Nykoraptors, Trans Male Character, some dinosaurs get stunned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Wash and her team bring the kids OTG for a science project. It does not go according to plan.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Science Project

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Crisis catch and carry."
> 
> Leah's actor recently came out as transgender, so I thought bringing in some trans!Leah headcanons would be fun.

It was a beautiful day out in the jungle and Wash was on high alert. Luke and Zoe decided their science project would entail cataloging the development of a plant that could only be found beyond the gate. So while the kids kneeled in the dirt looking for the right specimen, she, Reilly, and Dunham stood watch at the clearing's perimeter.

It was around here the three of them had actually found Luke when he was younger. He'd come such a long way since then, making friends and really finding himself. He was such a responsible brother to Sam, which reminded Wash of her own protective nature.

All things considered, she was just glad that, in times like this, he could still be a kid.

"Where's the container?" she heard Luke ask. He'd been trying out a lower voice lately which she was still getting used to.

"I'll check the rover," said Zoe.

As soon as Zoe got into the rover, a familiar cry blared from the bushes. Nykos, and close.

Wash stunned the orange blur just as it leapt into the clearing. Its body slammed against the ground, letting her picked up Luke and throw him into the rover beside a screaming Zoe. Reilly and Dunham could handle the rest.

As the next one went down, she flung herself into the driver's seat. "Let's move it!"

She glanced back to see the kids buckled in beside Dunham and, once Reilly landed in the seat beside her, sped off. The rover soared over each bump in the unplanned path until they finally got back on course. The Nyko cries finally faded.

"Looks like you're going to have to pick another science project," Wash said, looking at them through the rearview mirror. "You guys okay?"

Visibly shaken, they shared a glance.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" shouted Zoe.

Luke grinned in agreement. "You guys were so badass!"

"Hey, language!" Wash reminded him, trying not to smile at the compliment.

"Sorry…"

"Well, at least you're not traumatized," Reilly joked. "Dunham here's first experience with a Nyko practically had him crying on the ground."

"I was not crying!"

"Close to it."

"Any ideas on what your next project will be?" Dunham asked the kids.

Reilly rolled her eyes and mumbled something about him changing the subject.

"Well…"

"What do you say we go back and dissect some Nykos?" Zoe asked, a devious flicker in her eye.

"Absolutely not."

"Well, hey, it might get them a good grade," said Reilly.

"Need I remind you we stunned them. When we get back, we're asking Malcolm if he has any samples to spare. I'm sure he'll be able to get you guys something great."

"That's true," Dunham agreed. "One of his teams just came back from an expedition. They probably have some great new specimens."

"Doesn't sound very exciting," Luke mumbled.

"I think you guys have had more than enough excitement for one day," Wash said, pulling into the colony gates.

She tried to ignore their pouting, she really did, but they just looked so damn sad. It made her wish things had gone to plan. There had to be something she could do…

"You know," she started. "If you're so insistent on researching Nykos, I might be able to collect a few feathers before they wake up."

The kids gasped.

"Please!"

"That'd be so cool!"

"I'm down for another ride," said Reilly. "Dunham?"

"Only if you stop making fun of me."

Reilly rolled her eyes. "You just make it so easy."

"But you two are staying here," Wash added to the kids.

Despite their pouting, they agreed without too much of a fight. She dropped them off at the Research Lab, and headed back out with her team.


End file.
